


A Slayer and Two Hunters Walk Into a Bar

by msdonnatemplenoble



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Awesome Bobby Singer, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Past Child Abuse, Past Hurts, Porn With Plot, Protective Siblings, Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vampires, evolving multi-chapter story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/msdonnatemplenoble
Summary: What happens when a damaged Slayer crosses paths with an equally messed up hunter and his brother on a hunt for a vampire nest in a small town in Colorado? One that seems to have a nasty habit of reappearing whenever someone clears it out.Faith is on the run from her past, from Sunnydale, L.A... From all of it. She is on the road to redemption and it is a one woman road, or at least it was until she meets Dean Winchester.  Meeting him opens up all sorts of woundsandpossibilities she never thought possible.As for the Winchesters, Dean hooking up with a hot chick in some random town is nothing new, but this one? She's like them, a hunter... Sorta. Except she's juiced up. Sammy, Bobby... While they are all full of warnings and searching the lore for more on "Slayers", Dean just wants them to shut up and let him live his life.What would it take to convince two people who don't believe they deserve happiness and love, that maybe, just maybe, they might be wrong?





	1. Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Supernatural" crossover. It is set in the "Supernatural" universe and as for the timeline, in relation to BtVS, it will be after both BtVS and ATS. As for SPN, I am thinking somewhere where we have Bobby, Cas and Crowley because this is an ever evolving multi-chapter fic and I love all of those characters.
> 
> There will be some Faith backstory and feels and Porn with plot. Oh, and maybe some angst and did I mention feels? Oh and smut? LOL!!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated and comments help me decide what to do next, so go for it! I hope you enjoy this ride!
> 
> *BTW, this is unbeta'ed and I do go back and make minor edits from time to time. Just an FYI*

It was another small town in the middle of nowhere. They were all beginning to look the same to the petite brunette as she made her way down the long stretch of asphalt. Tree lined roads, diners that had not seen an update since the middle of the last century, run down bars, with even more run down patrons and then there were the churches. There were always at least a couple of churches vying to save the souls of the town locals.

 _It was only too bad that they were wasting their time._  

Thankfully, another thing these kind of places had in common were cheap motels and that was precisely what Faith was in the market for right now. A cheap room, a quick shower and then it was off to the nearest watering hole to hustle a few bucks at pool or darts and get her drink on. Her fawn coloured eyes scoured the landscape, catching a sign declaring her to "...Have Now Entered Pine Grove, Colorado". Well, at least she knew she was in the right spot. Shifting the ruck sack on her shoulder to distribute the weight more evenly, Faith marched onward, past the well weathered sign and into the outskirts of town.

The wind picked up, the rustle of leaves becoming the symphony that accompanied this last leg of Faith's journey. She tightened her thin denim jacket more securely around her as she continued on into the night as the lights at the centre of town beckoned to her. Her story was well rehearsed. She had been doing some research project for school in the nearby woods and gotten spooked... Didn't bring enough supplies, ya-da-ya-da-ya-da. A smile pulled at her the corners of her glistening, ruby lips. The locals would all be curious enough about her as it was. They always were. With all the disappearances and shit going on around here, they'd buy her excuse hook line and sinker. What they'd never buy, is that their sleepy little piece of America looked to have all the signs of a major vamp infestation. That's why she was here. Well, that and places like this? They were easy to bounce from. She'd just do what she needed to do and move on. Leave without a trace. No paper trail, limited video surveillance, she's soon be nothing but a memory. It was better that way. She'd just come in, save their asses and get out. And hey, if she made a few bucks and got,  _extra_ friendly with a one of the locals along the way? Well, it was a small price to pay for her risking her gorgeous ass now wasn't it?

Lights around a bend in the road declared the existence of a motel and (thank god) a bar. The motel was like countless others she had encountered before. A dated sign with half of it's neon not working declared this to be the "Knotty Pine Motel". An oasis it was not, but Faith didn't care if it was _The Hole in the Wall._ It was a bed and four walls. Besides, she had stayed in worse. She had spent the last 36 hours split between the back of a rusty pick up truck and travelling with a bunch of granola loving freaks who obviously never heard of deodorant. They were on their way to some music festival she had never heard of and picked her up out on the road about halfway here. 

 _Oh well, at least the weed had been good._ She thought as she made her way towards the office door. Having walked the last five miles in the forty some degree weather after being in Arizona only days before? Well that was just cruel. 

Pushing on the chipped, forest green painted door, Faith imagined this must be what it was like to be born. Crossing the threshold of the doorway, she left behind the quiet calm and companionable darkness of the night only to be immediately submerged into a world filled with blinding fluorescent lights and an unforgivable assault on her ear drums of country music. Somewhere behind a curtain, someone was frying fish of all things and the smell was wafting into the nicotine tinted office. coating everything like a blanket. 

"Yo! Hey!" Faith called towards the curtain, hoping to catch the attention of whomever was back there. "Can someone hook me up with a room?!" She swung her bag off her shoulder and set it on the counter. She quickly fluffed her hair with her fingers and pulled out her sultry red lip gloss and painted it across her lips before her fingers deftly unbuckled the side pocket and pulled a wallet out. Her eyes quickly scouted the corners of the room for cameras. The tinniest reflection of light from a rather conveniently located book on a shelf otherwise devoid of any other reading material, let Faith know there was a camera hidden inside.

 _Nice try_ , she smirked to herself, angling her body so the contents of her wallet would not be captured on camera. Faith had at least five different ID's in there and twice as many different credit cards. Pulling out her newest acquired Visa Gold card, the sultry brunette smiled as an older man of about fifty ducked out from behind the curtain, wiping his hands on a dirty kitchen towel. His grey eyes took in the sight of Faith standing at his counter and he quirked an eyebrow before taking a seat on a high stool.

"Welcome to The Knotty Pine, Miss," he said, his voice gravelly from too many cigarettes. He studies her for a moment and something passes across his face; some infinitesimal emotional response, but it is gone before Faith can put a name to it. "If you don't mind me asking, what's a pretty thing like you doing in our neck of the woods by yourself so late? I don't think I've ever seen you 'round this way before."

Faith simply smiled back at him, but it quickly faded as her face took on a more worried expression. "I was camping out in the woods some five miles back, with some other students from the university," she explained, "but..." she suddenly got quiet, her voice trailing off as she nibbled her lower lip in worry. She averted her soft brown eyes for a moment before slowly lifting them up to meet his, "we heard things, out in the woods. Not normal things," she tried to explain, her voice dropping to a frightened whisper. "I don't know what it was, but we got scared and they wanted to go back!" Faith shook her head, hand reaching across the scratched linoleum to rest upon his arm, voice returning to a more normal volume. "But I couldn't. Not yet, I mean." She looks at him in earnest, trying to close the distance between them simply with an intense look. "I am so close to graduating, we all are. This research, it is for my final paper. Without it, I won't be able to graduate this year. I can't quit because some noises in the woods scared us!" she proclaimed, eyes wide. A sheepish smile came to her as she slowly pulled her hand back, "Of course, that doesn't mean I have to be brave all by myself out in the woods now does it?" she forced what she hoped sounded like a nervous laugh and flashed the man a sweet, flirtatious smile. Inwardly she was doing everything in her power not to throw up. She hated playing the hapless female routine, but she was exceptionally good at reading people and with this guy, she was confident it was the right card to play. Observing his body language, the way he looked at her, Faith was pretty damn certain this guy bought her story. Hell, she might even score a free night, or something out of this deal.

Setting the towel on the counter, the older man rose up and reached above his head to turn down the radio. (Much to Faith's relief.) He nodded thoughtfully at her and favoured her with a kind smile, not that he didn't try to catch a peek down her shirt. Her jacket was open now, and the her low cut, t-shirt clung to her like a second skin, not exactly leaving much to the imagination. After all, it didn't hurt to have a back-up plan if the poor little school girl routine didn't work out. As if on cue, Faith leaned up against the counter, arms folded in front of her to give her cleavage a boost, as she waited for the man to find his words. Her new position against the dingy slab made it all the easier for him to cop a feel with his eyes.

"Well, it's lucky you got here in one piece," he told her solemnly, "there's been a rash of coyote attacks in them woods and you and your friends could have been dinner. Chief thinks a pack of 'em has gone rabid!" he declared, reaching for a key to a room, along with a pad of paper. "If I were you though, I'd head back in the morning, paper or no paper. It's simply not safe for a young girl alone 'round these parts. Not now," he said not looking at her.

Faith covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. "Wild animal attacks?! You don't say!" _Why was it that people always believed that bullshit?_ she couldn't help but wonder. Even when the all the facts screamed it couldn't be so; they always swallowed the story. They clung to it, even as their friends and neighbours died all around them.

"Don't you worry, Miss," the motel keeper continued. "I've been huntin' most of my life, ever since my daddy took me out on my first hunt as a youngin'. If something comes out this way, I'll take care of it while you're here. But you can never predict what a sick animal will do, and a pack of 'em?" Faith noticed a very slight twitch in his hand as he takes the credit card she offers him, not even glancing at the name and swipes it, pushing the pad of paper towards Faith for her to sign. "Well, a whole dang group of the bastards is just askin' for trouble," he tries to meet her eye. The room is now thick with the smell of the fish from the other room and something else. Faith can feel it in her bones. The air is too thick, the motel keeper too quick to try to dissuade her from staying long. Her Slayer senses are on high alert.

"Well, I'm pretty good at takin' care of myself. Besides, getting in a little trouble never hurt anyone," she winks at him, and then laughs, "I don't really know how long my um... Research is gonna take, a few days. Three tops," she informs him signing the room agreement.

He seems a bit conflicted about her answer, but seems to decide the flirty smile and wink she punctuated it with made it a-okay with him after all. Glancing at the agreement as she pushed it back at him, he returns her grin. "Well, I think you'll find we're a pretty quiet little town Miss..." he pauses, eyes scouring the paper to find her name. "Miss Jett. But we do have a few night spots you might find interesting, you know, when you're not busy with your work that is."

The smell of burning fish and the piercing scream of a smoke alarm fill the room. A panicked look crosses his sun worn face as he jumps up from the stool fast enough to knock it over. "Shit!" he mutters and practically tosses the key to the room at Faith. She plucks it out of the air easily an amused grin on her face despite the chaos, or maybe because of it. "Sorry. Normally I'd show a young lady to her room, but I," he looks helplessly back toward the curtain, "My name's Chester. There's fresh towels in the bathroom. Feel free to come to me if you... DAMN! Sorry!" He waves his hand at her as he scurries behind the curtain with all the grace of six legged man on ice and Faith simply chuckles to herself. She reaches over behind the counter to take the credit slip back and crumples it up, slipping it into her pocket. There is a completely manic chorus of curse words, pots and pans clattering and the wail of the smoke alarm to fill the silence left by Chester in the office.

Grabbing her bag, she turns and saunters the few steps towards the door and shoves against it, inhaling the fresh air greedily as the door closes behind her with an audible click. Immediately, her eyes survey the parking lot quickly looking for even the vaguest signs of a any vamps in the area. Unfortunately, all she finds is one car in the desolate, cracked asphalt lot. The silhouette of a classic Chevy Impala is slightly illuminated by the sickly yellow glow from the motel lighting. It almost gives the car a halo effect which causes Faith to raise a brow when her eyes settle on it. Her head tilts slightly to one side as she gives it an appreciative once over and feathers her fingertips lightly along the driver's side. She knows her cars. Back in South Boston, she ran with some guys who operated a chop shop. Someone around here had nice taste in wheels.

Spotting her room number from under the weak light of an incandescent bulb, Faith makes her way over, boots heavy from the long journey and shoves her key into the lock, giving it a quick twist. One hand is already on the handle of her knife, just in case, as she pushes open the door and flips on the lights. She is greeted by a faux cabin motif. Fake wood panelling on the walls, pictures of trees that look like they could have been painted by someone's relative and bedside lamps she thinks are supposed to resemble bears of all things. Rolling her eyes, Faith shuts the door behind her, locking it, and tosses her bag into the lap of a cracked red vinyl chair. 

"Home sweet home", she murmurs to the empty room.

 


	2. Dean and Sam

"Seriously, you need to get your socks off my side of the room," Sam points to the offending ball of material sitting at the foot of his bed. "It smells like something ran a damn marathon and then keeled over and died," he moaned as the light from his laptop illuminated his face.

Dean only gave his head a slow, woeful shake as he looked over at his younger brother. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," he said patronisingly not bothering to lower his copy of _Busty Asian Beauties_ right away. "That," he emphasised the word, "is the smell of hard work and perseverance! It's a manly smell," he finally lowered his "reading material", blanketing it face down across his chest as he swivelled his head toward Sam perched with his laptop at the small round table near the room's only window. Like usual, his brother was in full nerd mode and had immediately dived into researching the history of the town or some equally boring, but potentially useful crap that Dean was convinced could wait until the morning. Eyeing the computer wistfully, Dean contemplated how that precious device of Sammy's could be used for something _really_ worthwhile, like hentai or straight up good ol' American porn. Wistfully, the elder Winchester brother cast his emerald gaze at the sorry excuse for a television set in their motel room and let out a sigh.

 _Internet porn, the good stuff, so close, yet so far away,_ he thought as he scowled at the the TV set like it had betrayed him. Dean had spent a good thirty minutes trying to watch the scrambled crap on the 1980's Zenith their room at The Knotty Pine had been showing earlier before giving up and retreating to his bed with his trusty magazine.

"No, what that is," Sam countered unaware of Dean's wandering thoughts, "is the smell of someone who only brought three pairs of socks with him, and has been on his last pair for what? A week now?" His hand reached out for the sweat covered bottle of beer resting on the table next to his laptop, his large hand curling around the cool, damp neck of the amber bottle and brought it to his lips.

"It don't count if you turn 'em inside out, Sammy," Dean pointed out, smirking at his cleverness while Sam could only withdraw his beer away from his lips without taking a sip. 

"That's gross Dean, even for you," Sam pointed out, shaking his head when a disturbing thought suddenly came to him. "PLEASE tell me you don't do that with your underwear too."

"What?" his older brother asked looking somewhat offended. "It makes sense. Half the crap to carry, twice the wear time!" he beamed a mega watt smile, tapping his temple with his finger to show he was thinking.

"Jesus Dean," was all Sam could muster up to say, but couldn't help the half of a smile that pulled at the corner of his lips at his older brother's logic. He glanced down at his now lukewarm bottle of beer causing a cascade of soft brown hair to fall over his eyes and sighed. It had been a long drive here and his research had yielded nothing so far. He gave his head a little toss, forcing his hair to fall back into place and once again brought the beer up to his lips. This time, he took a long pull from the bottle, draining it. 

As he went to set the empty back upon the table, he noticed a figure moving outside. The hair on the back of his neck instantly stood at attention, an old reflex - view everyone as a potential threat. He tilted his head to try to get a better look. Whomever it was, they seemed to be interested in Dean's car. Sam wondered for an instant if that meant whomever it was knew it belonged to them, that maybe it was another hunter, or worse, a demon.

"Hey! Hey Dean," he stage whispered at his brother, eyes never leaving the murky scene outside their window. When he got nothing more than a grunt from his brother, Sam knew he needed to light a fire under Dean's ass. "Dude, there's someone or someTHING out by the Impala," he hissed.

That did it. Dean was off his bed in a shot. _Busty Asian Beauties_ forgotten, as it fluttered to the floor and Dean trampled it in his hurry to make it to the window. "Who is messin' with my Baby?!" he growled, hand reaching behind him into the his waistband for his .45.

Sam shot him a quick look, "Shut up! I don't know until they step into the light, but if you keep making that much noise, they'll take off before we've got a chance to find out."

Dean was instantly on edge, gun drawn. His body was tense, every muscle poised to strike as he carefully slipped a finger behind the ancient red drapes that adorned the window. A fine layer of dust floated down upon him like dirty snow as he peered out into the night with watchful, well trained eyes. Sam was right; someone was out by his Baby and Dean found himself fighting the impulse to burst through the motel door, gun first and confront the asshole. However, a moment later, Dean's patience was rewarded (no matter how reluctantly it was given) when the mystery figure stepped into the pale halo of light given off by the old walkway lighting supplied by the motel. 

"Well I'll be damned," he breathed out appreciatively as he pulled his head back slightly and looked across the table at his brother. A young women with long dark hair and a body to die for, emerged from the shadows and walked with a luscious swing in her hips over to the room next to theirs and disappeared inside. Dean placed his gun on the table and took the seat across from Sammy, a crooked smile on his face and a twinkle in his green eyes that Sam knew all too well.

Sam groaned, "Are you serious Dean? For all you know, she could be a vampire, or... Or a serial killer or something like that," he told his brother, giving him an exasperated look.

Dean only continued to smile, "Good thing I always come prepared then," he slipped his gun back into his waistband and pushed away from the table.

"Dude!" Sam exclaimed hands thrusting up in the air as he turned in his wobbly mismatched kitchen chair to confront his brother, "It's like midnight now. She's probably going to bed and you smell like you haven't had a shower in a week."

Dean lifted his arm up, sticking his noise in his armpit and inhaling. He quickly pulled back, blinking. The look of surprise on his face was almost amusing if it hadn't been so easy to predict. "Whoa! Yeah, you might be right about this one Sammy," Dean acknowledged sounding a bit disappointed. "Well, a town this size, the room next to ours? I'm sure we're bound to bump into each other sooner or later," he grinned, "Get it? Bump?" he pumped his hips and smiled over at Sammy.

"Yeah Dean, I got it. I just didn't know we were 13," he groaned, turning back to his computer.

"Do you have to be such a damn nerd all the time Sammy? Man," he griped walking over towards his bed and poking around underneath it until he pulled his bag out. "You need to get laid or something, loosen up." He spotted the now crumpled copy of his porn magazine on the floor and gave it a sad once over before tossing it in Sammy's direction. "Here," he said, "take this, I don't need it but you sure as hell do."

Dean ignored the indignant glare his brother gave him and made his way into the small bathroom to take a shower. He hated to admit it, but he did need a shower, badly.  The vampire nest they were here to hunt would be a helluva lot safer to find in the morning and the girl? Well, Dean had a feeling he'd see her again. After all, they were both strangers in a small town... That shouldn't make her too hard to spot.

 


	3. 12:30am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 12:30am, Faith is bored. Dean is bored. Sammy is... Well, Sammy.
> 
> Whatever will they do?

Faith

The motel shower never got quite as hot as the dark haired slayer would have liked. That was somewhere between scalding and rolling boil, but at least the chill that had seeped deep inside her bones (along with the past 48 hours worth of travel grunge) had finally left her. The only problem now was she was bored out of her freaking mind! 

After cycling through the pitiful array of available television channels - three times, Faith tossed the chunky remote control down upon the scratchy comforter adorning the queen sized bed. From her perch at the end of it, she rose up with the grace of a jungle cat. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand told her it was only half past twelve.

 _Any respectable hole in the wall bar would stay open until at least three_ , she reasoned with herself, moving quickly to dress. The slayer easily shimmied her toned, lithe body into a short, black leather skirt. Normally she favoured her leather pants, but she hadn't packed much for this trip and when it came time to get to work, she'd want those handy. Fishing through her tattered bag, Faith found a crimson crop top and pulled it over her head, her hands smoothing it over her black lace bra. Her fingers moved languidly over her body, lingering over the strip of milky, exposed skin where her shirt ended and her skirt began. She teased her black nails along the skin there causing an almost predatory smirk to pull at her lips. Moving on, a pair of tall leather boots, one with a ferocious looking knife slipped inside of it; the other- a wooden stake, soon joined a cropped black leather jacket, to complete the ensemble.

Faith returned to the dingy motel bathroom to outline her large, doe eyes with black eyeliner and a sweep of mascara to emphasis their soft fawn colour, followed by a coat of sultry, glossy red to her lips. She fluffed her wavy, dark hair with her fingers and tried to get a better overall look at herself in the mirror. Satisfied with the results, she braced her hands against the cracked Formica that covered the bathroom vanity and boosted herself up towards the mirror.

"How about a kiss?" she purred at her reflection, head tilted ever so slightly before pressing her lips against the cool glass. 

Hopping down from her perch, Faith smiled at the perfect kiss she left behind on the mirror and turned on the balls of her feet and strode with purpose out of the bathroom and straight on through the motel room and through the door; only remembering to snatch her key card at the last second before letting the door to her room slam shut behind her. 

Back in the night air, Faith no longer felt chilled, but liberated. She had felt caged in that small room with nothing to do. Inhaling deeply, the chilled air burned slightly at the inside of her nose, but it only fuelled the slayer's desire to get to her destination all the faster. She could see the soft glow of neon beckoning to her and the occasional intrusion of artificial light infiltrating the hold the darkness held around it, as a door opened and closed in the distance.

"Bingo!" she smiled to herself, turning and hurrying towards the bar; her boots not making a sound as she moved with amazing speed and grace along the practically deserted road. She was lost in thought as she made her way towards the bar, yet her eyes never stopped scouting the area around her; forever on guard. 

 _Maybe she'd get some information while she was there, but that wasn't really in her game plan tonight. In the back of her mind, she could almost hear the disapproving clucking of Giles... Wes... Buffy. To hell with all of them_. _She was Faith. Faith the Vampire Slayer and she was playing by her own rules now. They never got her, never wanted to. They were too busy worshipping at the alter of the almighty B. But hey, that's okay, because she never did need anybody, not longer than an hour or so anyway._

The Boys

"Seriously?" the look Dean gave his younger brother was one of complete and utter disbelief. "You'd rather sit your sorry ass _here_ in this musty, wanna-be wild kingdom motel room doing _research._ Than head down to the bar, that's only like what? A block or two away from this dump, for a couple of beers with your brother?" Dean's astonishment dissolved into a slightly defensive tone. Even his body language seemed to share the sentiment. Now clad in a clean grey Henley and soft moss coloured button down, the elder Winchester crossed his arms in front of his chest as he started down at Sam.

Sam simply sighed, "Seriously Dean? Do you have to be so dramatic about this?" he asked, snapping his laptop shut in his lap before shifting it next to him on his bed. He had moved there while Dean had been in the shower, thinking that they'd maybe watch a movie on the TV and turn in soon. Of course that was wishful thinking, especially after his brother caught sight of that chick by his car a little while ago. Sam pushed himself up higher against the headboard, making the tired springs groan in protest as he levelled his gaze back at Dean. He mirrored Dean's posture, arms crossing at his chest as he spoke. 

"We were in the car for what? Ten hours? I want to take a shower, do some research and catch some sleep. Is that really so hard to understand?" Sam responded flatly. "Besides, it's really not all that much fun for me to watch you go hit on some waitress and then go disappear with her for the night. I don't know why you want me there anyway?" he huffed.

Dean opened his mouth to fire back a retort and then snapped it shut quickly. He tried to hide the little smirk when it threatened to appear when Sam mentioned him disappearing with some waitress, but it was damn near impossible. Instead, he shrugged as if to say it wasn't really his fault, his emerald eyes sparkling mischievously. He cleared his throat and dropped his defensive posture, pointing a finger in Sam's direction instead. "Ya know Sammy, maybe if you let lose and had a little fun once in awhile, you wouldn't be so damn uptight." He lowered his hand and nodded knowingly as if imparting great wisdom. "I mean, hey, look at me." Dean spread his arms wide, "Sometimes, you gotta know when to cut lose or you're gonna lose it. Live a little Sammy!"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's display but smiled just the same. "Yeah well, if we all lived like you, we'd all die of heart attacks from eating too many double bacon cheeseburgers and we wouldn't have to worry about some demon ganking us; it would be some chick's boyfriend or her father," he chuckled. "Now get the hell outta here, you're keeping me from doing my research. Besides, there was this podcast I've been wanting to listen to and if you're going to go out..."

Dean held his hands up in a gesture of surrender as soon as the word _podcast_ passed Sam's lips. "That's my cue to get the hell out of here. But you don't know what you're missing?" He said, slipping into his brown leather jacket; the one that used to be their father's. It still made Dean a bit wistful that it no longer smelled like John Winchester, but the weight of it brought him some comfort just the same.

Shaking his head caused tendrils of chestnut hair to fall across Sam's eyes. He laughed softly as he pushed it back behind his ears. "I know exactly what I'm missing; that's why I'm staying put. Now get the hell out of here will you?" He picked up a pillow from his bed and hurled it towards his brother, hitting him square in the chest.

Dean let it bounce off of him and reached for the door handle before he stooped down to scoop it up and toss it back at his brother.

"Bitch," he snarked at him playfully as he ducked out the door.

"Jerk!" Sam called back, ducking the pillow as he once again reached for his computer and settled it upon his lap.

Dean hesitated outside the driver's side door of his beloved black Impala, keys in his outstretched hand. Even in the dim moonlight, his Baby still gleamed beautifully in contrast to the stark surroundings of the motel parking lot. In the distance, he could see the lights for the bar from where he stood and slipped the keys back inside his pocket, checking the car's locks before he turned his solid frame toward them. Dean jammed his hands inside his pockets and was about to start the short trek towards the bar when he changed his mind and dug his keys out from among the various receipts and wrappers inside his pocket and slipped it into the lock.

The heavy steal door opened with a gentle groan that Dean made a mental note to remember to take care of soon as he slipped inside. A familiar sense of well-being surrounded him as he sat behind the wheel of his car. His hands lovingly caressed the steering wheel before he brought her to life with a roar of the engine. He knew it didn't make a lot of sense-driving that short of a distance, but you never knew.

Dean smiled to himself as he took a final glance in the review mirror, _After all, if he was lucky, he might need the backseat tonight._  

The Impala's tires disturbed the stillness of the night as she pulled out of the motel parking lot. The broken asphalt crackled and rumbled under her tires, the engine growling like a lioness on hunt as it commanded the small road leading to the only game in town (that Dean could see at least). He pulled in behind the unremarkable single story building with its neon beer signs. The bar's name was displayed upon a whitewashed board, painted on by someone, most likely the owner, in faded black paint and decorated with music notes, billiard balls and a phone number, he assumed belonged to the establishment. It was illuminated by several regular lights shinning upon it and in front stood a couple enjoying a smoke in the brisk night air.

Dean parked behind the "Last Chance Bar and Grille". The entire trip taking less than three minutes, and made his way to the front door, through the nicotine and cheap whiskey drenched couple. Before he even opened the door he heard it. The familiar sounds of glasses clincking together, pool balls crashing against each other, hushed conversations and a juke box wailing out tunes FM hadn't played in regular rotation in at least ten years. As he pulled on the door handle Dean heard something else. He heard _her._

Giving the door a quick pull, Dean passed through it and paused just inside, his head on swivel until he could locate where her voice was coming from. It was different that the usual chatter and noise of a local dive bar. It was thick, like velvet and wicked. Hot. If he was being honest with himself.

It only took a moment before he had found the source. A diminutive brunette that screamed sex and danger in a black leather miniskirt. She was currently leaning over a pool table, a pool cue in one hand, a long neck bottle of beer in the other and a pile of twenties in front of her next to a half empty bottle of Jack. Slowly his feet forced him from his spot by the door towards the bar and finally to a stool closer towards the pool table as he slipped off his jacket. He could almost swear the air around her shimmied with some sort of aura, or some kind of crazy shit like that. His eyes glanced at the money resting upon the mahogany edge of the pool table, and the sour faces of the much larger men surrounding it. This girl obviously hustled these guys out of their money, yet she didn't seem the least bit worried. If anything, she continued to drink and flirt and laugh as if none of it mattered. She bent low over the edge of the pool table, the black leather of her skirt riding higher and higher up her well toned thighs until it touched the curve of her ass causing Dean to shift on his stool and exhale softly in appreciation.

He blinked once, twice before he realised the bartender was talking to him, asking him what he wanted. Feeling foolish, Dean ordered a whiskey straight and shifted back on his stool to catch another glimpse of the mystery woman with the killer body. He casually tried to glance over his shoulder, but didn't see her. His hand gripped the scratched up bar top as he made a move to turn around on his stool more fully when a voice stopped him.

"Hey there, handsome," Faith purred, settling onto the bar stool next to Dean, "I'm over here now. Did I bend over enough for you, or should I go back to the pool table and pretend I don't notice you watching me some more?" she smirked, her lips and tongue running over the mouth of her bottle of beer just long enough to catch Dean's eye while her own curious eyes drank in every nuance of the man seated across from her. A deliciously slow, satisfied smile claimed the glistening, cherry red lips of the Slayer before she finally took a long, deep pull from her bottle of beer.


	4. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bar, a Slayer and some hunters. What more needs to be said?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-edited, but I have to leave for work and I really wanted to get this published. I may have to edit later. So sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed. Thanks.

**Sam**

The blue light from the laptop cut through the murky darkness of the motel room but did nothing to brighten the younger hunter's spirits. He felt like he had read the same damn material ten times over and was no where closer to figuring out why this particular town seemed to have such a nasty and persistent problem with vampires. When he and Dean decided to head out this way, the first thing his older brother did was consult their father's journal. Sam vividly recalled the almost reverent way Dean brought out the tattered, leather bound book, showing more care than was necessary in his opinion as Dean leafed through the pages. Still, they were rewarded when in their father's own shaky handwriting were the words "Colorado. Vampire trouble. Not right, Ritual?" 

It was a lead. It was something he supposed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sam squeezed his eyes shut tight and exhaled loudly. Maybe his brother had been right. Maybe he should take a break, grab a beer and blow off some steam. He wasn't making any headway here and besides, they were getting low on funds again. He could always help Dean hustle up more money at pool.

Snapping the computer shut, Sam swung his long legs over the side of his bed and pushed himself up, stretching his back in the process. A small voice in the back of his mind wondered what it must feel like to sleep in the same bed every night? Or to not have a favourite position for sleeping in a car? He tucked the laptop out of sight and moved swiftly towards the chair his jacket was resting on to shove his arms into the sleeves and make for the door. A quick glance at the clock told him Dean had only been gone for about a half hour, surely in that short of time he couldn't have gotten himself in too much trouble.

Pulling the door shut behind him, Sam decided to quicken his pace as he walked... Just in case.

**Dean**

Her laughter cuts through the general noise of the bar. It cancels out the conversations, the music filling the air from the jukebox... Everything. Even the constant droning on of his father's voice in his head. For one glorious moment, all he hears is the unabashed amusement of the hot brunette who has moved off her bar stool next to his and is now straddling his lap. His emerald green eyes can't help but trace the long line of her alabaster neck when she throws her head back, her hair falling in dark waves behind her- swinging freely. Faith. Her name is Faith he reminds himself and somehow he feels there is an ironic twist in that somehow, but for now, he is more concerned with the feel of her hands loosely threaded together behind his neck. And the sound of her laughter. It makes him smile. He can't help it. There are little crinkles around his eyes. The girl is... _Something_.

Faith rights her head, and she's smiling back at him. The sight of that grin sends a ripple of pleasure through him. He can't put his finger on it exactly, but there is almost something predatory about it. Like this girl knows exactly what she is doing to him and is loving every second of it. Her dark, ruby red lips are parted slightly now as the tip of her tongue curls just behind her teeth for an instant. 

His breath catches in his chest.

 _Awesome_.

He isn't exactly sure what he said that was so funny. This chick...Faith, they had been talking and she was all kinds of not subtle. He liked that. She downed her drink like a pro, taking him by surprise and earning him that first glorious smirk from her. She said she was simply passing through town and then ran her hand along his thigh. 

He immediately bought her another drink.

Now his hands were resting on the small of her back, arms wrapped around her slender waist. She was solid. All muscle this one. Every now and then she would shift purposefully on his lap, her hips rolling against his causing him to swallow a low moan of burgeoning desire. Any thought that it was an accident disappeared when she leaned in close, trailing black painted fingernails along the buttons of his shirt, asking why he wasn't touching her yet? A sound that could almost be described as a giggle slipping past her lips to punctuate her question must have added to the shocked look on his face when she took a hold of his hands and laid it against the bare skin of her thigh. 

He could feel his heart trying to beat its way free from his chest. Her skin was incredibly smooth, and oh so very warm. Her muscles felt taut and toned as his rough hand gently squeezed around it. Faith wasn't laughing now. Her soft fawn eyes seemed to grow darker, her breathing more laboured as she pressed herself down harder against his growing erection. She covered his hand with her's urging him to slide it further along her silken thigh. If that wasn't enough, her other hand shifted between them and was now deftly working the buckle of his belt.

His eyes closed of their own accord, head swimming from the whiskey or the girl, from all the blood leaving his brain... He wasn't sure. Didn't care right this minute neither. He swallowed hard, fighting for air as he tried to remember they were not alone, but sitting at the bar. Forcing his eyes open, he searched her face.

That was a mistake. One look at her gorgeous face made liquid fire pool low in his belly. She was getting so into this! Into _him_. Her lips were parted and glistening from where she had moistened them with her tongue. Her large, doe eyes were focused intently upon his making his blood run hot. He tore his eyes away from her's, skirting them to her lips. He wanted nothing more than to crash his lips into hers, to bite and suck at those ripe lips while his tongue explored the contours of her mouth. She smelled intoxicating, like vanilla and blackberries and he wondered to himself if she tasted like that too? The desire to find out was simply overwhelming him at this point as his free hand tangled in her hair, his hips twitching involuntarily when he felt his belt slipping through the buckle.

Desperately, his brain finally kicked in, going into overdrive. He'd never make it back to the motel room... had no idea where the restroom was. His body was on autopilot, the hand on her thigh had never stopped moving and found the curve of her ass. A small groan slipped past his lips when his fingers felt the satin of her panties and she shifted just enough to allow him the grope.

"I've got a car," he managed to get out, his voice a low, growl as he squeezed her ass in his hand.

**Faith**

Oh, he was _good_ , but she was _better!_

She had felt his eyes caressing the curves of her body before ever seeing him. It made her bend over the pool table a little deeper, her hips sway a bit fuller. She liked the way his eyes seared into her. Then she gave her hair a little flounce, subtly checking over her shoulder to attach a person to those eyes.

_Damn was she glad she did._

The time for pool was suddenly over as her desire for an entirely new game ran hot through her veins. Forget his eyes tracing her features; she wanted to feel his hands running over her body. One long look at him and she knew this boy knew how to give as well as take. Call it... Slayer's intuition.

Her hunch had been quickly validated when he tried to charm and seduce her at the bar. He had a cocky smile and the whole subtle bad boy thing going on that made her want to pull him tight against her. Oh yeah, she knew the instant he shot her that grin that she was going to fuck him tonight. This was a guy used to women turning into putty in his hands, that much was obvious. She had a better idea as she laughed at something he said and slipped off her bar stool.

Maybe it was about time someone turned the tables on him? It didn't hurt that they guy was hot. D something. Dean? Whatever. As she straddled his lap, intentionally letting her leather skirt ride obscenely high up her thighs, she made sure to brush against his crotch just right. Pressing down enough so the seam of his jeans would apply just a bit of friction. The results were almost instantaneous. The black leather skirt shifted enough so her red and black satin panties were rolling against his now hardening cock. Unfortunately for guys, they couldn't hide it very well when they were getting hot and bothered. For her, the small circle of dampness forming would be a dead giveaway. Too bad you couldn't see it from this angel, but damn if she couldn't feel it. Speaking of feeling it...

That little move gave her a preview of what Pretty Boy had to offer her.

_Mama Like._

Her eyes devoured him. The beast sizing up her prey. He was was solid, which was good. Real good. She could feel it through his (too many) layers of clothes. This Dean was strong. Probably worked hard for a living. It showed on his face too. She liked that. Maybe she wouldn't have to be so gentle with this one? The very thought made her roll her hips against his again. Damn she loved that. She loved to play a little rough with her toys and damn if she didn't get all hot when they gave it right back! Right now, this guy playing along nicely, so she kept upping the ante... trying to push his limits while getting her freak on. She covered his hand with hers, marvelling for a quick moment how large it seemed. Capable. And smirking at all the things such a hand could make her feel. She urged his hand higher along her thigh, pushing it ever more inward as she went. Subtle wasn't really in her vocab. Especially as the fingers of her other hand reach down to begin undoing his belt. The clinking of metal scraping against metal causing the tension between her legs to with intensify in anticipation.

_Hell, if he wanted to throw down right here at the bar, she was game!_

All she could concentrate on right this second, was that this Dean was making her wet, and oh so very horny! He smelled of leather, motor oil and cheap shampoo. He had told her he was simply passing through town as well. Here on some business for a few days. No mention of where he was going, where he had been... Just the way she liked it. Then he ran his eyes over her once more and smiled. She supposed it was supposed to come off as a flirtatious grin, but she knew exactly what it meant. Those sinful green eyes of his were promising her all sorts of naughty delights without saying a word. She knew because she had given the same look to god knows how many different men, who knows how many times?

So here they were, grinding against each other on a bar stool in some second rate town in some dive bar in Colorado of all places. She could feel his heart beating fast and furious in his chest, just as she was certain he could hear how shallow her breathing had become. Their eyes became locked upon each other in some sort of lust fuelled standoff that only seemed to turn them both on more. Dean's hand found her ass, cupping and squeezing it causing her to bite down on her lower lip and press back into the touch. Her ears picked up the sound of his voice. He asked her something. She had no idea what the hell it was, but assumed it had something to do with them getting the hell out of here and getting naked and sweaty, so she answered "Yes" to whatever the hell it was he had said before lunging at him. 

Her lips crashed into his without warning, her tongue forcing its way past his lips as she wrapped one hand tightly around his neck, the other, started slipping past his waistband. With a savage moan of unbridled desire, her tongue sought out the moist heat of Dean's mouth, commanding it as she explored and tasted every sweet inch. A vague sensation of movement briefly caught her attention as Dean stood up from the bar stool, but instead of setting her down, she simply wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. A move that caused the other to moan into her mouth. He held in her against him with ease, pushing away from the bar and tangling a hand in her hair.

She pulled back slightly to bite and suck at his lower lip, letting the hand around his neck move up into his sandy brown hair when he turned them around to head for the door. All the while, his hands never stopped moving, causing her to keep pulsing and rubbing against him. He shifted his head to recapture her lips in an greedy move that brought a crooked smile to her lips as she responded just as eagerly.

He only removed one hand from her lithe wiggling body when he stretched it out before him to open the door. The two of them still conjoined as they half walked, half stumbled towards it. It was then that a confused voice tried to break the spell they seemed to be under. It was somewhere off to her right. A masculine voice. She had barely heard it over her and Dean's low gasps and grunts as they wrestled for each other. To be honest, she had no intention on acknowledging the cock blocker. Her thoughts were singular. They were focused on finding the door and getting ol' Green Eyes here into a much more compromising position. However, that damn voice seemed not only to be following them but intent on getting this guy's attention.

 

 

 


	5. Brothers, Vampires and Questions... Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the label says, a Slayer and two hunters walk into a bar. ;)  
> Okay, actually this is where all three meet, all be it briefly and things go from T to M.  
> Dean and Faith get real friendly and Faith meets Sammy.
> 
> It is also the last chapter, for awhile at least, where we have a separate view of things. It was just something that the characters wanted (don't ask - I only do as the muses command). 
> 
> So

**Dean's View**

"Fu... Mmmm... Damn!" a garbled stream of deep, throaty moans punctuated the stream of half uttered profanities tumbling out from between parted, hungry lips, even as he pressed them against the salty, sweet skin of the brunette wrapped tightly around his body. The part of his mind that could somehow still manage a comprehensible thought, wondered if this woman was part sex goddess, or succubi... Demon? Worse than that... Did he give a damn? 'Cause right now, that answer was a resounding hell no!

The girl... Faith. Faith (he needed to remember that) was slithering around him like he was a stripper pole, yet her feet never touched the ground! Her thighs gripped his waist like a vise as she used, what must be, some impressive ab strength, to push her upper body away from him enough to slither her hand down his chest to the waistband of his jeans. 

And then... The LOOK in her eyes accompanied by this little, almost _dangerous_ smile on her kiss swollen lips as she popped the button of his pants with two fingers! It was almost enough to send him right over the edge then and there! However, the fun didn't stop there. Faith tugged without restraint at the denim, forcing the zipper open and down. She probably broke it. Not that he was complaining. 

With a small grunt, he spun them around, slamming her up against the side of his Baby, Dean pressed his almost painfully hard erection against her damp, satin panties. The material of his boxers slid easily against the tiny triangle of material as her skirt was now riding high around her waist. The friction was merely a tease, the appetiser, but as he fumbled for the door handle to let them in the back seat of the Impala, it was better than nothing. It was hard to concentrate though with her nails scratching at his back, undoubtedly leaving thin red trails behind for him to find tomorrow. Of course, there was the way she was sucking and biting at his neck and travelling up towards his ear. That didn't help. Neither did her other hand, grasping one side of his ass so hard that the pain was making him ache and not in a bad way. This girl was all kinds of trouble and the very best kind. He couldn't get her in the back of his car fast enough! 

**Faith's View**

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, baby," she purred, grazing her teeth along the pulse point in his neck. Faith felt a surge of pride in the way this Dean was responding to her. It sent a surge of unrestrained desire coursing through her body. Wantingly, she pulled at his shirt, dislodging it from the waistband of his jeans so her nails could find purchase along his back. The feel of his cock straining against his pants and rubbing her in all the right places was turning her sexy silken panties into a nice sopping mess as she ground and writhed back against it. Faith panted softly against his neck, her arousal building stronger as she clenched her thighs tighter still around his waist. 

He didn't even wince. It impressed her. Made her decide to see what would hurt him... Just a little. Cry out. In a good way. The _best_ way.

Her fingers trailed down his firm chest and over well defined abs until they found their target. It took her mere seconds to free his cock from its restraints. Even shielded behind the thin material of his boxers, the Slayer could tell she was not going to be disappointed. A rush of night time air swirled around her as Dean spun them around pressed her back against the cold steel  of the car behind them. She could feel his arm drop to reach for the door handle, even as he ground his hips into hers. His cock pressed against her throbbing clit soliciting a small growl from the Slayer as she slipped her hand into the back of his jeans, clutching at one cheek of his firm, muscular ass. 

Faith rolled her hips in slow circles, angling her body to tease the tip of his cock as she did so. Damn she was beyond ready! The walls of her slick, tight pussy squeezed and clenched against nothing, causing a small moan to slip past her lips.

"Hurry up, Tiger," Faith breathed, her voice low and thick like velvet, "or we're gonna end up gettin' our freak on right here, right now!"

As if to emphasis her point, she moved her hands to grasp the waist band of Dean's pants and boxers simultaneously, giving them a savage tug downward.

**Sam's View**

He had only taken two steps into the bar and what did he see? Dean with some girl. Of course. Sam rolled his eyes and huffed with a bit of righteous indignation. Wasn't this exactly what he told his brother would happen? Only, these two were practically going at it right here IN the bar. He watched, along with pretty much every other set of eyes in the place, as Dean and the brown haired girl literally attached to him, made their way over towards the door and him. He wondered if he should say something? Obviously Dean had to be drunk off his ass. He'd seen him make a fool of himself with a chick in a bar before, but this? This was over the top even for him.

As the Dean/Female hybrid came near him, he tried to get his brother's attention, calling out to him. After about the third or fourth, "Dean", his older brother finally broke apart from the woman his lips seemed permanently attached to to acknowledge him. Oddly enough, he didn't _sound_ wasted. What he did sound was annoyed at him interrupting his tonsil inspection and grope session with Little Miss Leather Skirt.

"Sammy? What? Something wrong?" Dean snipped at him, turning back to nip at the lower lip of the woman wrapped around his waist.

He narrowed his hazel eyes at Dean while his hands perched on his hips in a show of annoyance. "Really Dean? You were the one who told me I should come down here." Sam pointed out, his voice laced with indignation as he eyed up the woman in his brother's arms.

Tugging the dark ruby lower lip of his new found "friend" with him as he broke away, his brother sighed heavily when he finally let it go. "Yeah. Good. You should get out more. Have a beer. Have several. Relax. Me? Gotta go though, kinda busy right now, Sammy. See ya back at the motel... Later. Much, _much_ later," he chuckled and turned his attention back to the brunette that was now SMIRKING at him of all things in his arms.

"Later Sammy." She had called out to him, her head cocked slightly to the side as her large, round eyes assessed him quickly. Sam wasn't sure if she was sizing him up for seconds, or something much more sinister. It was gone before he could fully analyse it. She was back to devouring his brother and laughing like he wasn't even there, but it was too late. He saw it. There was something in her eyes that unsettled him; sent a chill down his spine. He shot a hand out to stop his brother from leaving, but it was too late. Dean was already brushing by him and out the door.

Sam shook off the feeling, instead, letting a new one take hold as his jaw dropped as he stared after them for a moment. He blinked at her audacity. She didn't know him! Hell, she didn't know his brother either and that didn't seem to stop her, but still! A sense of quiet anger built up inside of him as he stood in the doorway for another moment or two. He should have known better than to come out here tonight, but that chick?! He paced a few steps, going out the door again and silently arguing with himself that he should have said something to her. Who the hell was she to talk to him at all, let alone call him "Sammy"?! And Dean? Dean didn't correct her. He was too busy trying to shove his tongue down her throat, among other things.

Thoroughly pissed off now, Sam took a few deep breaths of the clear night air to help calm him down before deciding to go back inside. Dean might be willing to forget they had a case for the night, but he wasn't. He'd go inside, have a beer or two, hustle a game or two of pool so they could eat and put gas in the car and maybe see if he could get someone to talk? After all, someone had to be on their game. 

The vampire hunting game. Not the trying to score with a new woman in every damn town they went to one. Sam shook his head and pushed his hair back in place before reentering the dingy local bar. At least whoever she was would be long gone by morning and Dean would be in a good mood. Then maybe they could get down to work?


	6. The Backseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Faith and the backseat of the Impala. Do I need to say more? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get rated "M" here. Have fun.
> 
> *Edited*

**Dean, Faith and Baby**

 

There was a slight groan and a creak from the Impala's back door as Dean opened it. Even in his frenzied state of mind, there was a part of his brain that made a note to himself to grease it...

He inhaled sharply as the woman he was easing into the backseat bit down upon his shoulder. 

 _Later. He'd get to it. Later_. He silently promised his girl. He was a little busy right now.

It was moments like these that Dean was grateful he kept his car meticulously neat, because the last thing he wanted, was to stop and spend ten minutes cleaning up taco wrappers and crap off the seat. It kind of killed the mood. Up on his knees as much as he could in the confined space, Dean reached behind him to close the door.

Faith watched with large, hungry eyes as her prize for the evening carefully moved around her in the surprisingly roomy backseat. She shifted her weight enough to lift her hips slightly off the seat so she could slip her damp G-string down past her hips and further still down her legs until it hit the floor. When Dean turned back around from closing them inside, Faith was ready. 

Her jacket went next, as she quickly slung it over the front seat, leaving her in only the narrow band of material that served as her crop top. Her leather skirt was long discarded, so leaving him the tiny crop top in place was her way of leaving him a little gift to open. With all the subtlety of a lioness, Faith sprang into action. Her body moved in one long, graceful arc, her hands landed upon his shoulders. She pressed him back against the door so she could slide her almost completely bare body along the length of his until she was practically laying on top of him.

A note of shock registered on his face, followed by pleasant surprise, as her move caught him off guard. Come to think of it, so did the strength behind it. Dean found himself pressed up against the door of his car as his hands grasped the gentle curve of her hips as if they'd done this a hundred times before. The sound of leather complaining under their combined weight mingled with his partner's rustling of clothes made the warmth pool low in his belly. The anticipation was terrific. The delicious build up of desire that started back in the bar only continuing to build as the sultry brunette trained her eyes upon him. Dean thought she might be gauging his reaction to her forceful move. However, as he stared back, Dean could almost feel her winding her way inside his mind, easing in and washing over all the dark, lonely places and filling it with her white, hot fire. His breath caught for a split second, unable to look away. In that instant, he became keenly aware that he was breathing harshly already, his chest rising and falling erratically as she brought her knees along either side of his hips. She seemed to notice too, as a wicked little grin blossomed along those deep, raspberry tinted lips.

That was too much for him. He removed one hand from her hip and tangled it in the dark waves of hair, pulling her head down to meet his lips. He holds her to him so he can kiss her and the instant their lips meet, Dean's body tenses and he sees multi-coloured lights swim behind his eyes. Their bodies melt into one another and his heart begins to up the tempo as he sucks and tugs at her lower lip. Still, it isn't enough. He presses against her more forcefully, eager to kiss her deeper, to let his tongue claim her mouth as he tastes her kisses all over again. In the back of his mind, Dean admonishes himself for showing so little restraint but he knows it's a lost cause. He past cool/disinterest miles back. Now he simply wants her... NOW, preferably. Thankfully, Faith seems just as eager, her lips parting eagerly as he kisses her roughly, panting softly into her mouth as his tongue plunges back inside. His eyes shoot open, he's had his taste and in that instant, he realises he'll never have enough! His fingers curl tighter in her hair - she doesn't seem to mind, only mewls slightly as he feels her nails scrape against his skin momentarily as she tugs his jeans and boxers over his hips. He helps by lifting up and using the hand that was on her hip to help clumsily shove at the stiff material. He then kicks at his boots until they tumble to the floorboards. Faith has shimmied down towards his knees, his clothing in her greedy hands and he already misses her mouth on his and pulls at her to bring her back up to him. Only she stays put, her eyes so dark with desire they are almost black. He can see them through the filtered light from an overhead streetlight. She looks god damn beautiful right now. Beautiful, tempestuous and dangerous, like sin itself if it had a physical form. Hastily pulling at his shirt to remove it, Dean thinks to himself that she is one sin he would be more than willing to do penance for as he peels off his final layer of clothes.

With a little laugh, she resists his attempts to bring her back up to him and instead, hooks her fingers into the hem of her shirt. With a little wink, Faith lifts it up and over her head, giving her chocolate brown hair a little shake before tossing the shirt at Dean. Her softly illuminated body weaves in front of him like a cobra. He swallows hard, watching her move. The gently sway of her bare breasts and the movement of her hand as it begins trailing up from the flat, smooth plane of her stomach as it inches higher has him holding his breath. Languidly she drags her fingertips up higher still until she is circling the firm, round mound of her right breast and then slowly begins teasing the nipple into a stiff peak with her thumb and forefinger. She smiles tauntingly down at him and begins to grind her damp pussy down against his thigh, leaving a slick spot from her arousal. _It would be so easy to take him right now._ Faith thinks, her heart rate accelerating as her arousal builds. _Damn_ ,  _this one? Oh, he's gonna be a fun ride, she can tell... Gotta make it last._  

She bites down on the corner of her lower lip as she pretends to ponder what sinful pleasure to subject him to next. Taking her time, she rolls her hips against his leg. There is a little pattern that Dean picks up on. Faith rubs slow circles against his thigh, and grinds her clit against him, all while brushing absently at that lovely, hard pink nipple that he wants nothing more than to suck between his lips and tease with his tongue. Watching her sends a shiver down Dean's spine. It is taking every bit of control he has left in him _not_ to grab her by the forearms and flip them over so he can finally bury himself deep inside of her. However, she's made it clear this is her show and the last thing he wants is to get uninvited! Hell, he would gave been happy to WATCH the DVD of this show! To be a part of it? He wasn't about to screw that up.

Faith seems oblivious to his desire to move things along. Right now, she is taken with his eyes. She cocks her head slightly as she stares deeply into them. There's something there. They pull her in, in a way that makes her feel both completely comfortable and totally not at the same time. It is confusing and she doesn't like that. Still, she can't look away. But what she can do, is press her hands against his upper thighs, fingers digging in softly... Massaging at the taut muscles there before running them up higher, and bringing her torso down lower. Still, her eyes never leave his. Not even as she runs her tongue over her lips making them shimmer and gleam with her own saliva as her fingers continue exploring on. His legs are strong, with a very fine coating of light hair that barely covers at least one scar that she can see. She is practically laying on his legs now and her hands have stopped their exploration. Her fingers ghost across Dean's pelvic bone, dipping and stroking lightly at the the "V" shape the bones make before wrapping her hands around his hips. Even then, her fawn coloured eyes are locked onto his. His long thick erection stands tall and so very close to her face now that Faith almost decides to stretch her lips over it and swallow him whole. As tempting as it would be, she knows she wanted to feel it inside of her, stretching and pounding at her needy, achy cunt. It had been way too long since she got a GOOD lay. So instead, she presses her lips together and slowly blows a stream of cool air across the glistening tip.  It makes his long, thick cock twitch, and Faith smiles before her tongue slips past her lips and flicks against the head of his cock for a taste. 

He can't stop watching her. The way she moves is almost... Hypnotic.

_Damn is he ever glad he went out tonight!_

She is teasing him now and it is driving him both insane and making him harder than he thinks he has ever been in his entire life. He's so tempted to reach down and grab his own cock to ease some of the painful tension but he knows it will be worth it to wait.

"So worth it," he breaths quietly as he watches her tease the dusky pink nipple. His hips lifting off the seat as he mentally begs her to touch him already!

When she finally moves, Dean thinks he might be able to breathe again, but god damn it is he wrong! So very, very wrong! Faith is running her hands along his legs, her body is moving but she in no closer to fucking him than before if anything...

He freezes! The realisation of what she's about to do dawning on him and a low, primordial groan finds its way from deep inside his chest. He has no idea where this chick is coming up with all of this control! He can smell her arousal; felt it warm and sticky against his leg where she rubbed against him. Hell, at this rate, he won't last five minutes!

"Faith," he moans softly, trying to catch her attention as he shifts a bit in the seat. He wonders how long the handle to roll the window up and down has been digging into his back. A thought quickly forgotten when he feels Faith's warm, moist breath against his painfully stiff cock followed by her perfectly pursed lips blowing a stream of cool air across the tip.

She simply smirks before running her tongue along the ridge of his shaft, her hand moving to cup his balls and tease them with her nails. Faith flattens her tongue and runs it over the weeping, velvet head, humming as if given a fantastic treat. It is a move that causes him to buck his hips up violently and Faith to giggle of all things! One of his arms fly up to brace himself against the roof of the car, the other rests lightly on her head, as his fingers thread through her hair. Faith hums softly and presses against Dean looking for some relief from the tension building up between her thighs before working the underside of his throbbing cock with torturous little flicks of her tongue. Long locks of her hair is spilling over her shoulders and tickling his thighs at the same time. It is the most delicious agony of Dean's entire life.

Growling, he punches the roof of his car. "Dammit woman!" he gasps, head thrown back and eyes squeezing shut at the overwhelming sensation, "why don't you just kill me now!" he can't help it, she is trying to kill him. He'll die with a smile on his face, but by god, Dean is convinced he is going to die if she keeps this up much longer.

With a final flick of her tongue, Faith climbs up Dean's body, so she is once again straddling him, this time, she is hovering over him with the head of his cock resting just outside her waiting entrance. Gripping his shoulders, Faith lowers her head so their foreheads are touching lightly turning hers after a moment brushing the sides of their faces together as she brings those tempting lips of hers dangerously close to his ear.

"Ready for the ride of your life, Tiger?" she purrs; her voice is raspy and dark and dripping with promise.

Dean swallows hard and grips her hip with one hand, the other slides between them to push through her damp folds. He is surprised to discover she is almost completely bare and it makes him want to run his tongue between them and deep inside of her. If her kisses tasted that intoxicating, he could only imagine how amazing spreading her pink lips and delving deep inside her with his tongue would taste. But that would have to wait, for now, his fingers find their target. His rough index finger presses against her clit and begins rubbing the sensitive nub. The small gasp from his partner goes straight to his cock and it makes him flash a cocky half of a smile up at her.

"Ready when you are Sweetheart," he tells her and it's the last comprehensible string of words he'll be able to make for awhile. Faith thrusts herself down upon his achy cock, absent warning, no warm-up and Dean is enveloped in the tightest, hottest pussy he has ever felt in all of his life. He'd be embarrassed of the noises coming from him right now if he gave a damn about anything but how amazing this feels!, As it is, he can't think about anything but the woman riding him to the point of breaking. Her wet, heat clenches around him so tightly that Dean is afraid he'll break, but he can't stop, wouldn't dream of it, because it is a sensation he has never experienced before! It is so intense it should hurt, yet, it doesn't. It feels incredible. He feels like he is walking a tightrope between pleasure and pain. She is rocking and bouncing on him like it is nothing, as he meets her almost violent thrusts. Her hand covers his encouragingly, the one playing with her clit. She moans out her approval at his touch. He needs to watch her though. Can't not. Her head is thrown back, her nails digging into his chest as she fucks him. There's nothing gentle about this, but if it's hurting her, she doesn't say anything.

A breathy groan conceived in the depths of Faith's throat slipped past her parted lips as she rises and falls on Dean's cock. He meets her, stroke for stroke, not satisfied to lay passively back and let her do all the work. She likes that. Points for audience participation. Dean's breath continues to hitch and gasp as he shifts underneath her, the air in the back of the car was thick and warm now as she tosses her hair behind her, head falling back for a moment as she allows herself to revel in the feel of Dean's fingers rolling the sensitive bud between her legs as he buries himself deep inside of her. 

"Fuck..." she moans, leaning forward a bit to get a different angle as Faith presses her weight harder upon him still. She could feel the thin sheen of sweat condensing against their boiling skin, can see it along the lines of Dean's neck and leans forward to lap at it with her tongue, biting at the place his shoulder and neck meet when his cock hit her in just the right place to cause her to clench and grip at it even tighter. He swears and moans beneath her, head swaying slightly back and forth as incoherent words tumbled forth from parted lips. It was a race now. A race to the finish as Faith could feel herself stumbling forward towards her own climax. Even as she chases her dragon, she was almost reluctant to let it end. He was good and nice on the eyes. 

 _Oh well, thanks for the memories Dean-O_ , she thought to herself before emitting a high pitched little noise halfway between a hum and a groan.

"Son of a..." Dean trailed off. His hands moving to hold her right there. In THAT spot. He could feel her press back harder against him, seeking out more contact, more sensation without asking, and he was more than happy to oblige. He thrust his hips up harder, faster, circling them quickly before repeating the action. All the while, he kept one hand on her hip, holding her in place, not wanting to lose that connection. He needed her to cum, he was so close, wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.  He took a chance and reached up brushing a handful of hair away from her face and behind her ear so he could look at her for a moment before plunging forward to kiss her without abandon.

 _Damn she was something!_ Sure she was smoking hot but there was somethingin those eyes that captivated him; something beyond the sex and the danger. He wishes he knew what, but as he plunges his cock deeper and harder into her, the feel of her lips against his is what really forces him closer to the edge. The taste of blackberries and vanilla and some exotic spice that made his head swim. He moans into her mouth, his other hand clenching at her ass when he felt her begin to flutter around him. She breaks off from their kiss, eyes wild as she let out with a slew of curse words to make a sailor blush. 

Dean can only cry out at his own release overtakes him; his own vernacular is equally as colourful as he grips at her harshly, trying to hold her flush against him. His hips are bucking shamelessly against hers as his release comes with a force beyond anything he could ever remember. He became more vocal by the second as he began to think it would never end. The two of them thrusting against each other for a small eternity... Or at least it felt that way, until they collapsed in an exhausted, breathless heap together.  Dean's arms moved to wrap around the woman laying on top of him who suddenly seemed a lot less predatory in that moment. He kissed the top of her head, breath still coming in deep, needy gasps, his hands tracing up and down the soft, smooth line of her back.

"Wow!" was all he said when he finally found his voice, a low chuckle rumbling from deep inside his chest. "You," he said pointedly, planting another kiss in her hair, "are certainly..." he was surprised and a bit embarrassed to find that he was having trouble coming up with the right words. He needn't have worried though. Faith was already moving to put on her shirt. He studied her for a minute or two, before awkwardly looking for his. 

Okay, this was different. Maybe she felt uncomfortable now? He hoped she didn't regret it. It wasn't like he was looking to marry her now, but he wasn't a total dick.

The brunette laughed, "Hey, you weren't so bad yourself, Tiger," Faith winked at him before disappearing as she tugged her shirt back into place and reached for her jacket. Faith had no intention on hanging around any longer than she needed to. Sure it had been fun, but she didn't do "afterwards". She got hers and got out. It was easier that way. Better. Besides, she was just passing through, so was he. Her eyes scanned the back of the car and found her skirt, but gave up on her red G-string. No big loss there. She'd consider it a souvenir for pretty boy here. She noticed he was slowly hunting down his own clothes now. If he was disappointed she was getting dressed he didn't say anything, but he didn't look thrilled either. Shimming into her skirt, Faith ran her fingers through her hair to try to tame it some and watched with a little satisfied smirk while Dean got into his t-shirt, jeans and boots. He tried to make idol chit-chat while he did, and she answered him, hand resting on the door handle the entire time.

It wasn't like he didn't notice how badly she wanted to bolt. He wondered if maybe she had a boyfriend in town with her? 

If she did, he was one helluva lucky bastard, well, besides the cheating he guessed, but who was he to judge. He was far from a relationship expert. 

"So um, can I give you a lift back to wherever you're staying?" He offered, it seemed the least he could do, as he fastened the button closure of his jeans.

Faith thought about it for a second, her head tilted slightly as she watched him. It did occur to her that if he took her back to the motel room, there could be a round two, not that she was usually one for a second go around, but if he was that good in the back of a car, she was curious as to what he could do with a bit more... _wiggle room._

Turning her body so she was facing him in the backseat, Faith blinked heavily and let her eyes roam over him for a moment before a lazy smile spread on her lips. "It goes against my rules, gettin' bouncy with a guy and seeing him again, but what can I say? Maybe I'm a sucker for a pair of green eyes?" she purred as she spied her panties on the floor of the Impala. Leaning forward, her hair masked her face which was a good thing as she wrestled with her decision for a fraction of a second. The conflict would have been evident to him if he could see it. However, when she sat back up, Faith was nothing but smiles as she scooted over closer, her side pressed up against his. In her hand were the panties that she now boldly leaned across Dean and pushed down inside the pocket of his jacket.

"You know where _The Knotty Pine_  motel's at, Tiger?" she asked, hand resting high on his thigh after dropping from his pocket.

_What the hell was wrong with him? He felt like he was fifteen and had a crush on some chick! He couldn't take his damn eyes off of her. It was like every move she made was specifically designed to drive him crazy!_

What he especially noticed right now was how she seemed almost like a caged animal looking to escape at the first opportunity. It was a bit confusing to him, but he supposed it didn't matter, it wasn't like he'd ever see her again.

_Pity that right there._

That was until she slipped the small piece of red, satin goodness into his pocket. His hand followed right after, fingers running over it causing his cock to jump as he smirked at the firecracker of a woman pressed up against him.

"The eyes I get from my mother, but the rest is all yours," he cooed at her smoothly, stealing the line from _Indiana Jones_ and not giving a damn if she knew or not. " _The Knotty Pine_?" He laughed softly, "Yeah, I know it," he told her his own hand moving to trace along the side of her face and cupping her chin, realisation dawning on him. This must be the chick that was checking out his car earlier! He was about to ask her but her hand on his thigh slipped up a bit higher and rational thought went right out the damn window again.

Faith's eyes turned dark again, as she licked at her lips, "Good. Not that I mind giving directions," she informed him, cupping him roughly through his jeans, "don't mind it in the least." Her laugh filled the small confines of the car and her eyes sparkled with delightful mischief.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Dean breathed lowly, moving quickly to climb over the front seat. He fumbled for a few seconds while he dug around in his pockets for his keys. Faith joined him a minute later as he inserted the keys into the ignition and the engine roared to life. He glanced over at the woman in the passenger seat as he put the car into gear and began to drive. A confident grin took residence on his face as Metallica burst from Baby's speakers. Dean's hand shot out to turn down the volume, or turn it off completely. Women tended not to like his taste in music. To his surprise, a hand met his and knocking his away.

"Yo! What's up?! That's Metallica man. _Wherever I May Roam_? Don't tell me you don't know it? It's a classic!" she scoffed, giving Dean a sidelong glance.

Dean hit the brakes and slammed the car into park. He turned in his seat and stared in shock at the woman in his passenger seat, an eyebrow cocked in her direction. "Whoa! Wait a minute!" he called out, one arm draped across the steering wheel, another, the back of his seat. "Let me get this straight. First, you obviously know your way around a pool table, have no problem going shot for shot with me in the bar and then," he paused giving his head a shake as he tried to find a more delicate way to word the next part, "You did what you did back there!" he gestured towards the backseat, "AND now you are tellin' me you are a fan of Metallica?" Dean shook his head and pursed his lips, "I'm not buyin' it. Nope. No way. You aren't real. I'm dreaming, or I'm dead cuz there's no way a woman like you exist," he told her, eyeing her suspiciously before turning back to start the car again.

Faith felt her heart lurch in her chest when Dean slammed on the brakes. Her hand moved to her high boot where her blade was hidden. Her adrenaline pumping, she shifted subtly in her seat so she was closer to the door anticipating needing to make a quick get a way.

_She should have guessed there would be something wrong with this guy._

Slowly, the tension drained from her body as Dean spoke, her hand moving back to her lap as a smile returned to her lips. When he started the car back up again, Faith slipped closer to him, grateful for the old bench seats and traced the inseam of his jeans with her fingernails. "Well, I ain't no angel if that's what your gettin' at, Tiger," she purred, "but I guarantee by the time I'm done with you, you'll be calling out to god more than a choir boy on Sunday," she teased into his ear.

Dean laughs. It is a full laugh and it rings out true inside the car. There are little crinkles that form around the edges of his emerald eyes when he smiles or laughs this hard Faith notes. She likes them.

Pulling into the motel parking lot. Dean's laughter is cut off only by the electric sensations of her warm breath against his skin and her fingertips running along his inner thigh. "Sweetheart, you have no idea how right you are about the angel part..." he breathed out, eyes closing against the sensation as he put the car in park and cutting off the engine before turning quickly and cupping her cheek inside his hand. His voice is low as his eyes devour her slowly. "You are no angle and me? Baby, I promise you I am no choir boy." As if to prove his statement, he leans in to caress her lips in a gentle kiss that left her longing for more.


End file.
